Roses and Thorns
by ElsaMariea
Summary: Kyoko Sakura has been missing Sayaka after her death, and Homura told her all about her time traveling. But what happens when Kyoko bumps into an unexpected boy, the boy who ruined her life. Kyosuke finds out about what Sayaka did for him, and he doesn't know how to repay what she had sacrificed. Hitomi realizes he is drifting farther away from her and asks why. How will she react?
1. You Idiot!

Kyoko toyed with the small, pendant that kyubey referred to as a 'soul gem'. It had been a hard week of nasty witch hunting, after the descent of Walpurgisnacht. Homura wasn't too much of a help either, she would just ramble on about this 'Madoka' day after day. Kyoko stood up as a red flash enveloped her, leaving her in her normal clothes.

"I better go for a walk" she said with a frown.

Mitakihara city has never been better, roses bloomed and the sky was as blue as Sayaka's hair.

'Sayaka...' Kyoko thought looking down at the apple in her hand distastefully. 'I should have been there for you, I should have stopped you before you died! Bastard, Homura just made things worse! I just cant believe you were so messed up over a guy!' Kyoko's thoughts were interrupted by a tear 'What was that bastard's name again? Kyousuke? She healed his hand for hells sake!"

It has been a month since Sayaka had "gone missing". And authorities have not found her yet.

'And that Hitomi girl, she stole him from her, what a "precious friend" she was!' 'I should have went down with you-' Kyoko stopped, and realized she had been running.

She had stumbled upon an area that she was unfamiliar of; a park. She walked and walked, finally making her way to a lake. She stood and grabbed the railing of the wooden bridge. It was an amazing sight, with cherry blossoms all around. Kyoko was about to take a bite of her apple, but instead, threw it into the lake.

Twinkles of light and regret poured from the sky as it begins to rain. Kyoko ran and ran to try and cover the tears coming from her bright red eyes. She suddenly was knocked hard onto the cold wet ground.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice said. Kyoko looked up to see none other than Kyosuke himself.

The gray haired boy had a worried expression as he held out his hand. "You…." Kyoko said with an angry face. She immediately got up and slapped him hard across the face. Kyosuke stumbled back trying to figure out what happened. "

Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Kyosuke looked at the girl, who was the same height as him, directly in the eyes.

"Im sorry I don't know who you a-" But before he could finish Kyoko rose her arm into the air as a red light flashed around her. Her silver and maroon spear appeared besides her and she was now in her magical girl outfit. Kyosuke nearly fainted in shock, 'Who is this girl?!' he thought as he shakily tried to run away. Kyoko's spear broke up into seven different pieces and wrapped around him,

"Sayaka Miki sacrificed herself for you!" Kyosuke could feel the spear closing tighter around his fragile body. "Sayaka?" he thought outloud, "Who are you?".

If looks could kill, Kyousuke would be chopped up into a million pieces, and heated in an oven until his skin would melt.

"Come with me" Kyoko said as she released the boy from the grip of her spear.

"And don't try to run away" Kyoko spun around and kept the hilt of the spear a millimeter from his neck.

Kyosuke gulped, "O-okay".

For what seemed to be hours they walked on and on. Kyosuke couldn't help but wonder who the girl was, or why she was dressed like some anime character. All he could think about is how pretty she looked, not in a way of love, just utter admiration for the girl who almost killed him. 'She must have been some kind of friend of Sayaka's, I had seen her on the rooftop of the school with our new transfer student and one of the older students, but I never knew why they would go up there, there is something Sayaka hid from me, I know now there is something up but I just can't put my finger on it.' Kyousuke thought. Finally the two made it to a bend in the road.

"We're here" Kyoko said, looking up at a tall building. Kyosuke followed Kyoko into the building, which belongs to Homura Akemi.

"Does Homura live alone?" Kyosuke asked, but she just kept walking, with her spear hilt clinking against the ground every so often. He frowned looking at the ground, Kyoko stopped,

"Do you even care for her?"she said as she turned around. Before he could ask who Kyoko replied. "If you did you would know who I was talking about."

She turned back around and pulled out her soul gem, it flashed maroon and Kyosuke followed her, "Step in," She commanded him. He looked up at a completely black wall,

"But" he said.

"Trust me, just go in". Kyosuke closed his eyes and slowly stuck his hand through, finally his whole body.

Kyosuke was wide eyed, though he had a quiet nature, he couldn't help but scream. The whole room was unnaturally white with some type of holograms floating all around, he had seen holograms before at Hitomi's house, but nothing compared to this witchcraft. Kyoko swatted at his head with the back of her spear,

"Shut up would ya?" There was two big scythes hanging from the top of the room as it went back and forth. "Why are there so many clocks" Kyosuke asked.

"Homura is a time traveler" Kyoko said without thinking.

"W-what?" he said 'I can't really not believe her, I mean I have already seen all this.'

"She used her wish to go back in time and save her best friend from dying." Kyosuke went to his knees, 'and Sayaka was a part of all of this? What is going on?! I should have been there for her.' he thought. "But this isn't about Homura, this is about Sayaka Miki" Kyosuke looked up at Kyoko, and noticed she was crying.

"The girl who loved you."


	2. Hero of Justice

(**A/N** this chapter has a lot of dialouge, thanks to a review, I fixed the speech, **THANKS! **I hope to update soon. This is my first fanfic and I am just old enough to join this site so please write reviews!)

Kyosuke stared at Kyoko in disbelief,

'Had Sayaka really loved me?, no it must have been as a friend..Right? I still remember when we first met, a little girl with blue pigtails looking wide eyed at me as I played.'

"An evil bastard called 'Kyubey' offered her the choice of making a contract with him and becoming a magical girl for a wish." Kyoko remarked

"Aren't magical girls good?"

"No!" Kyoko yelled at him, making Kyosuke fall to the ground.

Kyoko usually isn't known for losing her cool too often, not that she was calm either,

"Sorry for yelling." she said

She pulled out a bag of strawberry flavored pocky and turned around,

"Want some?"

Kyosuke just looked at her, then back at the pocky, and then back at her while nodding.

'This girl is crazy' he thought; though mixed emotions filled his head, mostly about Sayaka.

"I suggest you sit down, this is going to be a long talk"(a/n yes alot of dialogue and questions here)

Kyosuke took a seat at one of the surrounding red chairs.

"So this whole room was made to look like a clock?" Kyosuke questioned

"Yeah...according to Homura, she became a magical girl to go back in time and re-meet her best friend to try and save her from dying."

"What is a magical girl...and how could she die? Magical girls always have some kind of magical song that heals them or something right?"

Kyoko frowned

"I'm afraid us Puella Magi aren't like the magical girls in your everyday anime show, Kyosuke."

"And isn't Homura that really quiet and shady girl who is always spontaneously asking leaving?"

"Well she didn't used to be like that…" Kyoko replied

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that she used to be a really weak girl who didn't know how to run and was bad at everything, that was before seeing her friend die everyday."

Kyosuke sat back a little bit to take in just who exactly his classmates were.

"Hilarious, isn't it? Wasting your wish on someone else, only to see them leave you? Sounds awfully familiar right? Though, You should never regret when you wish for someone else, at least,"

"Thats what Sayaka taught me." Kyoko continued, "That is before she went insane of course."

"W-went insane?" Kyosuke asked

"Y-yeah…" And for a while it was silent a silence so hard to bear, it was the worst kind of silence, the silence where you remember everything you have ever done wrong, and Kyousuke couldn't take it.

Kyoko decided to break the silence and snapped her fingers, suddenly the floating panels lit up and showed scenes of Sayaka visiting him in the hospital, "Miracles and magic are real!" she said in the footage projecting onto the screens.

"You see after she found out your hand would never be healed, she made a contract with an evil creature called Kyubey and sold her soul and normal life so your hand would be healed."

Kyosuke tried to speak as tears welled up inside him, his throat was dry and the room was spinning.

"A hero o-of j-justice." he muttered under his breath

Just then, the holograms project scenes of Sayaka fighting Kyoko, as Kyosuke stands up.

"Ya know, me and Sayaka didn't get along too well at first." She sighed while throwing a pocky stick in her mouth.

"What did you do to her you beast!" He yelled with tears rolling down his face.

"Calm the hell down, you should be asking yourself."

"What?"

Scenes of Hitomi confessing to Kyosuke fluttered on to the screen.

'Why this was just last month…" He thought.

A few seconds of the footage shows Sayaka hiding behind a stone pillar, crying.

He looked back at Kyoko, 'How could I make my own friend cry?' he thought.

"Only a few days later she slowly deteriorated leading her to becoming mad." She said

"Us magical girls don't have an easy life, slaying witches, who spread despair."

Kyosuke watches the holograms as scenes from when Sayaka was going mad and slaying foul beasts. 'I cant believe she would risk herself for me…'

"Balance means good and bad have to zero themselves out right?" Kyoko said

"She died in battle." Kyosuke said

"Please tell me she did. I wouldn't have wished any worse for her, she is my hero." He repeated

"Im sorry." She whispered as she clenched onto her spear as scenes flash on the holographic panels that depict Sayaka turning into a witch.

Kyoko kneeled on the ground sobbing, which Kyosuke soon joined in. He didn't need her to explain what happened. It was already there. The girl he cared about soon turned into a monster before his eyes. And died because of him. Hitomi didn't sound like so nice of a girl at that point. And he didn't care. He didn't care about anything but Sayaka at that point. And he never said goodbye to her. The hero of justice, Sayaka Miki.


End file.
